1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to production of oil and gas. More specifically, the invention relates to a locking assembly for use with a valve of a hydraulic fracing system.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hydrocarbon producing wellbores are sometimes stimulated to increase the production of hydrocarbons. Hydraulic fracturing, or fracing, is one example of stimulation, which involves pressurizing all or a portion of the wellbore to improve communication between the surrounding formation and the wellbore. Generally, a fracing fluid is pressurized at surface by a pump, which then enters a line having an end downhole. As the fluid exits the line it builds pressure in the wellbore that in turn produces, or further propagates, fractures in the formation. Subterranean fractures occur when the pressure exerted by the pumped fluid exceeds the fracture gradient of the formation strata. Typically, the fluid used for fracing includes one or more of water, acids, bauxite, carbon dioxide, nitrogen, and additives.
The high pressures formed during fracing, along with the impulses that occur when fractures are formed, create vibrations in the piping system that carries the fracing fluid. Vibrations of sufficient magnitude, and/or duration, can cause valves in the piping system to either inadvertently open or close.